Find Me
by poisondropfuschia
Summary: Sakura punya saudara tiri? Faktanya, Yakumo si cinderella cerobong asap melakukan segala cara untuk merebut Sasuke, frenemy (friend/enemy) Sakura. Warn bullying,umpatan,drama queen,bahasa baku.
1. Perubahan

Tittle : Find Me

Fandom : Naruto

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning : Terdapat sumpah serapah, konflik keluarga, permasalahan seputar remaja (lebih tepatnya bullying), dan barangkali akan ada adegan berdarah.

Bab 1 : Perubahan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam dua tahun terakhir, Haruno Sakura tinggal bersama sang ibu setelah bercerai dengan suaminya–Kizashi. Selama itu pula Mebuki mengalami perubahan sikap. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kantor perusahaan yang merupakan peninggalan orang tuanya, mengembangkan usaha tersebut sampai jarang pulang ke rumah.

Dulu Sakura akan berulang kali membujuk ibunya tentang hal-hal sederhana seperti mengajaknya makan bersama atau pergi berbelanja dikala waktu senggang–walaupun itu mustahil mengingat pekerjaan Mebuki sebagai pendiri perusahaan sendiri.

Namun segala upaya yang dia lakukan sia-sia, Mebuki cukup keras kepala dan bertahan pada sikapnya yang diam tanpa memberi jawaban seolah-olah anaknya tak lebih dari segelintir angin lalu.

Sampai perlahan-lahan akhirnya Sakura menyerah akibat ketidakpedulian ibu kandungnya yang seakan menganggap gadis itu sebagai alasan mereka bercerai. Heck, bahkan sampai sekarang Sakura tidak tahu dan tak mau tahu mengenai itu.

Perhatian penuh kasih sayang dan lembut Mebuki sudah tidak ada lagi. Dan barangkali orang luar berpikir ini semua disebabkan oleh kasus perceraian, kendati beberapa kali Sakura diam-diam menganggap sang ibu sudah tidak ingin melihat kehadirannya di rumah.

Beliau akan bangun pagi-pagi buta, bersiap ke tempat kerja, sarapan seadanya di rumah atau kadang di luar, kemudian pergi tanpa meninggalkan apa pun selain wangi bunga lembut yang khas, membuat perempuan itu merindukan pelukan ibunya. Setidaknya Mebuki masih tetap wanita yang itu, sekalipun dari kepribadian tegas nan dingin tampak berbeda.

Dan tanpa sadar kepribadian Sakura pun berubah seiring waktu. Tidak ada lagi gadis manis yang dikenal teman-temannya, yang tersisa dari dirinya hanyalah seorang perempuan kasar bertemperamen buruk yang tanpa belas kasih menyiksa orang lain jika berani mengusik ketenangannya.

Pagi ini Mebuki mengantar Sakura berangkat sekolah untuk pertama kali setelah dua tahun total mengabaikannya. Ada rapat orang tua di sekolah yang mengakibatkan mereka berangkat sama-sama.

Sakura turun dari mobil dengan gerakan yang cukup kasar tanpa melirik atau mengucapkan sepatah kata pun kepada sang ibu. Yang ironisnya dibalas serupa oleh wanita empat puluh dua tahun itu.

Keduanya masih terlihat tidak akur persis sebelum perceraian terjadi. Mungkin akan sulit bagi keduanya untuk menata pikiran serta hati masing-masing sehingga hidup bersama di rumah yang penuh dengan kehangatan akrab seperti masa lalu. Mereka lebih banyak diam meskipun berada dalam satu mobil yang sama, seolah ibu dan anak tersebut satu sama lain saling menganggap tidak ada.

Kesabaran Sakura telah habis, ia muak atas sikap kekanak-kanakkan Mebuki, tak ingin peduli lagi.

Setelah memperbaiki tali tas ransel di punggungnya, Sakura memasuki gedung sekolah _elite_ Noboru _High School_. Air muka sedingin es khasnya membuat anak-anak yang berpapasan dengan perempuan itu enggan menatap dua kali, melirik saja mereka terlalu takut. Aura gelap di sekeliling Sakura sungguh menyeramkan kendati tidak ada tanda-tanda kemarahan di wajah cantiknya.

Ketika tiba di depan loker, tanpa membuang-buang waktu dia bergegas menyimpan beberapa barang yang tak dibutuhkannya ke dalam sana. Isi lokernya sederhana, hanya peralatan tulis dan ada poster foto dirinya bersama Ino dan Karin–sahabat Sakura–ketika menghabiskan akhir pekan di sebuah café yang tertempel di bagian tengah kotak penyimpanan berbentuk panjang tersebut. Ukurannya 4x6, berada tersembunyi oleh buku-buku paket besar yang ditata berdiri menyamping dengan rapi, orang yang sekilas lewat di belakangnya mungkin takkan dapat menangkap hal itu.

"KAU MEMANG TIDAK TAHU MALU!"

Suara tamparan terdengar sebelum teriakan membahana yang berasal tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri berhasil mengagetkannya. Diam-diam mengutuk suara familier yang nyaris membuat jantungnya melompat ke perut.

Dia memalingkan kepala ke arah kanan. Sesuai dugaannya, itu adalah suara Karin.

Sahabat merahnya tengah berdiri di depan seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

_Dia melakukannya lagi. _Sakura menghela napas pelan. Seakan sudah terbiasa melihat kelakuan Karin.

Setiap hari ia menindas Kurama Yakumo yang terkenal sebagai perempuan pemalu, berasal dari keluarga kaya, juga dianggap istimewa oleh guru-guru. Yakumo merupakan siswi teladan yang hampir tak pernah melakukan pelanggaran. Sekali lagi. _Hampir._

Sakura meragukan itu, bagaimana pun Yakumo juga remaja labil yang pasti merasa tertekan oleh sesuatu. Lagipula ia punya firasat Yakumo orang bermuka dua. Bukannya bermaksud menuduh, ia cuma mengutarakan perasaannya, sekalipun Sakura tak pernah menceritakannya pada siapa pun.

Tiap kali gadis itu bertemu pandang dengannya ia merasakan ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat Sakura agak terganggu. Dia seakan menyembunyikan perasaan yang entah baik atau buruk terhadapnya. Namun selama Yakumo tidak benar-benar mengusiknya, terlebih lagi Karin akan melakukan 'penyiksaan kecil-kecilan' demi dirinya sendiri atau bahkan sahabatnya.

Maka dari itu Sakura lebih memilih menghenyakkan pikiran buruk tersebut.

Sekilas Sakura menangkap setetes air yang terjatuh dari wajahnya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak merasa iba sedikit pun. Tidak. Bukan disebabkan oleh setitik emosi kebencian yang tertera di dalam hatinya, tapi ia telah membuang rasa kemanusiaannya sejak lama.

Mengandalkan diri sendiri adalah pilihan terbaik yang ia miliki sebagai pertahanan diri di sekolah ini.

Karin mendorong bahu Yakumo hingga menabrak loker besi yang keras. Ringisan yang tak lebih dari cicitan seekor tikus menyembur dari mulut Yakumo.

"Apa kau merasa dirimu hebat, hah?" gertaknya sambil mengelus pipinya yang panas akibat tamparan perempuan kurang ajar di depannya. "Berani sekali kau menyentuh wajahku dengan tangan kotormu itu."

Walaupun tubuh mungilnya meringkuk gemetar, Yakumo balas memandang Karin, matanya berkaca-kaca. Terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Sayangnya tak ada yang merasa prihatin atas keadaan perempuan remaja itu. Anak-anak di sekolah ini tidak menyukainya hanya karena dia selalu diperlakukan istimewa.

Terkadang mereka akan melakukan suatu tindakan yang tidak terlalu ekstrem seperti mengganti kursinya dengan yang rusak, mencoret-coret kalimat jahat di mejanya, atau pun meninggalkan sampah makanan ringan ke tempat duduknya setelah ia kembali dari kafetaria.

Sekalipun rasa takut seakan-akan berniat menghabisi sisa keberaniannya yang tak seberapa, bibirnya yang gemetar terbuka, merangkaikan seuntai kalimat tak seberapa yang sialnya makin memperburuk keadaan.

"Jika menurutmu sentuhanku menjijikkan karena menamparmu, bukankah kau juga sama kotornya seperti aku? Tidak. Sebenarnya kau lebih menggelikan dariku. Karin, orang yang lebih banyak menyakitiku adalah kau." Meraih segala kemarahan yang terkumpul dalam benaknya, ia tersenyum miring, mengejek.

Untuk sesaat Karin tampak_ shock_, mungkin tidak memperkirakan adanya kata-kata berani sekaligus nekat yang keluar dari gadis cokelat itu.

"Kau yang sial!" Posisi mereka semakin dekat, wajah Karin merah padam sampai ke telinga. "Orang rendahan sepertimu pantas mendapatkan semua ini."

Dari kejauhan, Sakura bisa membayangkan asap keluar dari kepalanya bila dia terus seperti itu.

Sejujurnya agak mengejutkan, sebab Kurama Yakumo tak pernah memiliki keberanian membalas perlakuan orang-orang yang menindasnya. Dia tidak punya teman. Selalu sendirian. Dan amat sangat menyedihkan.

Meski sesekali beberapa dari siswa akan bersikap baik agar Yakumo bersedia membantu mereka dalam hal lain, semacam pelajaran sulit. Selanjutnya, mereka bersikap biasa.

Tanpa menonton lebih banyak drama, Sakura mengunci loker lalu berjalan menuju kelas, buku tulis tampak berada di pelukannya, sebelum tangan seseorang buru-buru mengambil alih.

Ekspresi kesal muncul di wajahnya saat ia mendongak ke samping demi bertemu sepasang mata hitam yang ia kenali.

"Tidakkah buku ini terlalu berat untuk perempuan bertubuh kecil sepertimu?"

Itu bukan pertanyaan, tentu saja. Jelas tersirat ejekan yang kental dalam suara berat Sasuke.

Sakura mendengus. "Bukankah seharusnya kau menempel pada orang tuamu seperti kera di ruang rapat? Ah, aku lupa kalau mereka **sangat **menyayangimu sampai pernah mengusirmu dari rumah."

Tak lama setelah itu decihan terdengar, dibarengi sumpah serapah yang mampu sebagian dari dirinya tersenyum.

Walau menurut orang lain topik itu sensitif karena melibatkan masalah 'pengusiran', tapi tidak seseram kedengarannya.

Kejadian itu berlangsung sekitar seminggu lalu, Itachi sedang sakit di rumahnya, hanya ditemani Sasuke dan asisten rumah tangga. Mikoto dan Fugaku sedang bantu-bantu melangsungkan acara pernikahan Shisui di Fukuoka.

Itachi meminta sang adik membelikan obat penurun demam serta flu, namun ketidaktahuan Sasuke malah hampir mencelakakan kakaknya. Itu bukan untuk mengatasi penyakitnya, tapi obat datang bulan dan pil tidur.

Apa Sasuke memiliki kelainan tidak bisa baca secara tiba-tiba sampai seceroboh itu? Dia bilang asal mengambil obat-obatan karena sangat panik. Alhasil sang ibu nyaris menendangnya dari rumah.

_Dasar bodoh._

"Oh, kau menyeringai di atas penderitaanku." Perkataan Sasuke kembali menggugah lamunan Sakura. Sekonyong-konyong pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu menarik pundak Sakura dan menggosokkan kepala merah mudanya dengan kepalan tangan yang bebas dari buku.

"He-hei kau ... sialan Sasuke! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak sebelum kau minta maaf padaku."

Berikutnya terdengar tawa puas dari Sasuke begitu melihat Sakura tidak sudi melakukan hal serendah itu.

Dia diam-diam menikmati tubuhnya sendiri bersandar pada gadis itu, bila mana ia mempertimbangkan mendekapnya lebih erat maka Sasuke dapat menutupi badan Sakura yang lebih kecil dan rapuh.

Itu kedengarannya menggoda. Akan tetapi, Sasuke ingin mengandalkan waktu yang tepat, saat ini Sakura masih terbebani oleh masalah keluarganya yang berantakan.

Tak jauh dari tempat kedua pasangan tersebut saling bercanda dan tampak romantis, seseorang memandangi keduanya. Hati perih, mata bengkak yang berkaca-kaca, penampilannya sangat jauh dari sebelum ia datang kemari.

_Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke. Setidaknya ini belum berakhir hingga kita dapat bersama._

* * *

Mebuki berkutat dengan pekerjaannya di kantor. Pemandangan yang menampilkan keindahan sinar oranye matahari terbenam di luar sana ia abaikan demi mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup.

Belakangan ini wanita itu mengalami sakit kepala, mungkin disebabkan oleh aktivitas berat yang menguras otak serta mengorbankan waktu tidurnya. Menjadi seorang komisaris tidaklah mudah. Terlebih ia hanya bekerja sendiri–suami brengseknya malah selingkuh di belakangnya.

Mebuki yakin setelah perceraian Kizashi menikahi perempuan murahan busuk itu. Bukankah dia bilang berasal dari sebuah klub malam? Betapa menjijikkannya orang yang telah merebut mantan suaminya. Tidak. Mereka bahkan lebih pantas disebut sebagai hewan ternak karena mengandalkan nafsu semata.

Denyutan di bagian belakang lehernya membuat Mebuki memejamkan mata, meringis lirih, kemudian merilekskan punggungnya ke kursi putar yang empuk.

Memikirkan mereka tak ada habisnya. Selalu berakhir menyakitkan seperti malam ini.

Jauh dari lubuk hatinya, meski luka tertutupi oleh tirai kebencian yang tebal, ada sebuah lubang kecil yang senantiasa menguarkan rasa cinta yang masih membekas di sana. Batinnya tersiksa, begitu pula tubuhnya.

Ingat sosok pria berengsek itu mendadak terlintas seseorang yang selama kurang lebih dua tahun ia abaikan. Bukan berarti Mebuki sudah tak menyayangi Sakura. Namun gadis itu entah bagaimana selalu mengingatkannya kepada sang mantan suami, berlaku sebaliknya.

Namun, sesuatu yang lain membuat bibirnya membentuk senyuman simpul. Ia akan segera menikah lagi.

Dering telepon langsung membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Iya?"

Hening.

"Biarkan dia masuk!"

Telepon ditutup, bersamaan dengan itu pintu ganda ruangan direktur terbuka lebar. Menampilkan sesosok pria paruh baya berambut cepak hitam yang tampak berkilau, kumis berwarna serupa menutupi bawah hidungnya, memiliki tatapan mata tajam sekaligus cerah.

Aura penuh keramah tamahan melekat ketika ia menunjukkan senyum hangat kepada Mebuki. Yang dibalas perempuan itu dengan bentuk yang sama.

Orang itu merupakan calon suami barunya, dan baru di antara mereka berdua yang mengetahui kabar ini, Sakura bisa menyusul. Terlepas dari statusnya sebagai ibu kandung gadis itu, ia tidak menerima ketidaksetujuan dalam cara apa pun.

Bukti tumpukan kertas yang disusun di atas meja _particle board _tempat ibu satu anak itu secara tak langsung memberitahu dia bahwa Mebuki masih belum dapat momen yang tepat menentukan jam pola tidur yang sehat. Begadang kali ini mungkin bakalan berakhir sekarang.

Ia merasa cemas pada kondisi Mebuki yang keras kepala memaksakan diri mengelola perusahan sendiri.

"Sayang," sapa wanita pirang antusias seraya menunjuk sofa panjang di samping pintu. Raut kelelahan sekitar lima belas detik lalu telah hilang sepenuhnya.

Murakumo memperlebar senyum. "Sebaiknya kita makan malam sekarang. Kau terlihat kurus akhir-akhir ini," candanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Mebuki hanya mendengus, alih-alih seringaian terpampang di wajah putihnya.

Mengabaikan sengatan pegal yang merembesi seluruh tubuhnya, terlebih dahulu dia membereskan kekacauan di meja. Selanjutnya berdiri menyambar mantel di belakang kursi, mengajak calon suaminya untuk mengikuti.

Bebatuan yang berfungsi sebagai jalan setapak terhampar di hadapan mereka. Kolam pancuran sederhana berdiri kokoh di sisi pohon _willow_, seorang pelayan muda berseragam rapi dengan senyum ramah menunjukkan keduanya kursi yang masih kosong.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?"

Pertanyaan itu tampak ringan, tapi bagi Mebuki sedikit tak nyaman ketika membuka percakapan mengenai anak semata wayangnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Memaksakan senyum enggan.

Pria berambut hitam meringis. Masih belum. Entah bagaimana cara meyakinkan Mebuki kalau Sakura tidak seperti Kizashi.

Selama mengenal Kizashi, demi sopan santun terhadap sahabat masa SMA dia tidak bermaksud membuat penilaian secara sembarangan. Tetapi pria itu memang terkenal punya kepribadian rada bar-bar sejak mereka mulai berteman.

Keduanya kontras. Dirinya seorang laki-laki yang kaku dan tak terlalu mengumbar senyum sebanyak sekarang, sedangkan Kizashi bisa bergaul dengan siapa saja tanpa pandang bulu dikarenakan pribadinya yang sering mengeluarkan candaan ringan dan bersemangat.

Membutuhkan waktu sebentar untuk menjernihkan pikirannya sebelum menyantap hidangan. Di bawah meja, wanita _single parent_ itu menyandarkan satu kakinya ke kaki yang lain.

"Setelah lulus, aku bermaksud menyekolahkan Sakura ke luar negeri. Dia pintar dan akan sia-sia jika hanya belajar di sini," ujar Mebuki santai.

Murakumo melirik khawatir, alisnya berkerut dalam. "Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kupikir Sakura tak akan suka ide ini. Lebih baik kau pertimbangkan masak-masak, bicarakan terlebih dulu padanya."

Semburan tawa halus berasal dari Mebuki. "Tentu saja aku akan membicarakannya dengan Sakura. Tapi dia gadis yang rajin belajar asal kau tahu." Melambaikan tangan sebagai isyarat agar lelaki itu tak usah khawatir terhadap anaknya. "Makanya Sakura pasti menerima penawaran ini."

Gigitan terakhir hampir selesai, namun dia meletakkan garpunya di atas meja dengan bantingan kecil. Pengunjung di dekat mereka langsung menatap sekilas dengan sentakan kaget.

"Aku meragukannya. Dia mencintai Jepang, dan barangkali menginginkan pekerjaan di sini juga." Dia berkata melalui gigi yang terkatup.

Murakumo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan cemas sekaligus kesal. Kedua tangannya terkepal dan dadanya terasa agak berat menahan emosi. Agak menjengkelkan melihat Mebuki bersikap acuh tak acuh pada putrinya sendiri.

Atmosfir di antara keduanya berubah drastis. Hening yang memuakkan tidak membantu sama sekali meredakan ketegangan.

Wanita berambut pirang mendengus, upaya terakhir mengalihkan alur percakapan yang baginya tidak menyenangkan untuk diangkat saat makan seperti sekarang.

Membicarakan topik Sakura selalu berakhir buruk, entah kenapa calon pendamping hidupnya membela anaknya dibanding kekasihnya sendiri. Jadi, untuk mengantisipasi sebelum terjadinya pertengkaran tak penting, ia memutar otak untuk membawa suatu hal pembicaraan lain.

"Bagaimana dengan acara pernikahan kita?" Saat itu pula juga Mebuki bertanya.

Murakumo mengembuskan napas panjang sebelum bahunya kembali rileks, tak terlalu bernafsu menyelesaikan makan malam.

"Undangan, biaya catering, hampir semuanya sudah siap. Kita tinggal memesan pakaian pernikahan." Jeda sejenak, duda empat puluh lima tahun itu melipat tangannya di atas meja. Keningnya yang terdapat kerutan tipis semakin menajam ketika ekspresinya berubah serius. "sebaiknya jangan beritahukan dulu kabar gembira ini pada anak-anak kita."

Mebuki dengan tegas menggeleng. "Aku tidak setuju denganmu, sayang. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Lagipula tanggat pernikahan kita sebentar lagi." Kemudian seringaian bahagia terpatri di wajahnya. "Kita akan segera menjadi keluarga."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Murakumo menghela napas tanpa banyak bicara. Tampaknya ayah beranak satu tersebut kehilangan kata-kata.

* * *

Pukul enam tepat.

Minggu pagi yang dingin bagi Sakura sama seperti hari lainnya, tapi yang berbeda adalah tidak ada sekolah. Sedikit menyenangkan, kecuali kenyataan bahwa dia jarang sekali menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama ibunya. Bahkan barangkali tidak sama sekali, tidak setelah dua tahun kehidupannya yang monoton berlalu.

Sakura mengumpulkan rambut panjangnya dan mengikatnya _pony tail_ agar tidak mengganggu kegiatannya. Dia tidak menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu untuk fokus pada masa lalu, biasanya berakhir dengan dirinya melamun berjam-jam tak ada habisnya.

Sebaliknya, dia pergi jauh ke dalam dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan untuknya sendiri.

Membuka lemari kecil di atas kepala, ia menyisihkan makanan ke sudut dan tampaknya apa yang dia cari berada di tempat paling belakang.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah kotak muncul sebelum diletakkan di dekat kompor. Menunya hari ini adalah _pancake _dengan sirup maple.

Dia sekarang mengoleskan mentega pada teflon tepat di atas kompor. Ketika menuangkan satu sendok sayur kue dadar ke atasnya, tiba-tiba bayangan seseorang hadir dalam benak Sakura.

Tengah malam ia mendengar langkah kaki ringan di lantai bawah, namun gadis itu masih terlalu ngantuk untuk sekadar memeriksa ke bawah. Atau itu hanya imajinasinya saja?

Kediaman yang tidak terlalu megah ini selalu sepi dan hampa. Terutama Mebuki selalu pulang larut, terkadang menginap di kantor dan kembali keesokkan paginya, tertidur sampai siang, meskipun jarang sekali dilakukan. Dia seringkali mendapati ibunya telah pergi lagi entah kemana setelah baru sebentar memasuki rumah.

Ketika panekuk ketiga selesai dimasak, ia mematikan kompor, mengangkat pegangan teflon. Lalu meletakkan kue dadar ke piring dan mulai menuangkan sirup maple di atasnya, menambahkan potongan buah beri beku sebelum dia meletakkan garpu di sisi kanan piring.

Sakura meninggalkan dapur, menuju ruang tamu yang berfungsi sekaligus sebagai ruang keluarga. Piring porcelain mengeluarkan bunyi ringan ketika ia meletakkannya di atas meja kopi. Dia segera menjatuhkan pantat ke sofa.

Gadis itu menyalakan televisi tanpa repot mengganti _channel_, yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanya mengisi perutnya yang terus berbunyi. Nyaris menubrukkan garpu di tangan kanannya ke dahi, Sakura baru ingat kalau ia melewatkan makan malam kemarin. Entah kenapa begitu sampai di rumah, tanpa pertanda sama sekali perasaan tidak nyaman langsung mengusiknya.

Dengan musikal sebagai latar belakang, suara dentingan piring mengisi kesunyian ruangan luas itu. Memang dia menikmati film meski faktanya ia tidak begitu menyukai anak-anak, yang bagi sebagaian besar orang dewasa menganggap mereka lucu. Hanya saja, lain menurut pandangan Sakura, anak kecil sangat berisik dan terkadang menyebalkan.

Persis ketika perempuan itu mendekati suapan terakhirnya, telinganya menangkap bunyi gemerincing dan klik lembut sebelum pintu depan terbuka dari luar.

Yang membuat kontak mata terlebih dahulu adalah Mebuki. Mata hijaunya menangkap sekilas cairan kental berwarna cokelat di atas piring sebelum kembali menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sukar diartikan.

Alih-alih menuju kamar di belakang dapur, wanita berambut pirang berjalan santai menghampiri Sakura, lalu mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

Dahi Sakura membentuk kerutan heran. Ia yakin sekali ada sesuatu yang salah dengan sang ibu.

Suara anak-anak yang bernyanyi memenuhi ruang tamu, sama sekali tidak cocok dengan suasana canggung.

Mebuki melirik putri semata wayangnya enggan. "Aku punya sesuatu yang harus kuberitahukan padamu." Seperti biasa, suaranya terdengar sinis ketika dia berbicara dengan anaknya.

Sakura menahan dirinya untuk meninggalkan ruangan karena baru kali ini wanitu itu mendatangi Sakura sendiri.

"Apa?" Mata _emerald-_nya terpaku pada televisi. Tidak mau repot-repot bertemu pandangan tak suka Mebuki.

"Aku akan menikah."

Wajah Sakura langsung pucat pasi.

Ada keheningan kecil, Sakura tercengang pada pernyataan sang ibu. Untuk pertama kali, gadis itu berharap telinganya salah menangkap dengar.

Namun pengulangan kalimat sebelumnya yang seakan menggema di indera pendengarannya mau tak mau menyeret Sakura dari lamunan.

Saat itu pula ia menyadari sesuatu. Kehidupannya yang kacau akan bertambah suram dan sulit.

_Tuhan senang sekali mempermainkan aku._

To be continued

A/N : Terima kasih untuk yang bersedia membaca. Semoga kalian menikmati cerita baru ini.


	2. Pesta

Bab 2 : Pesta

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menikah dalam dunia bulan kedepan."

Mebuki merasa heran atas sikap diamnya Sakura.

Kalimat itu sederhana, namun perempuan berambut _pink _terus menatap televisi yang telah menampilkan iklan produk susu dalam hening. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Seakan-akan kata-kata itu tercampur aduk, bersarang di dekat permukaan tenggorokannya dan terganjal oleh sesuatu.

"Sakura," panggil Mebuki monoton.

Yang disebut menatap sepasang mata ibunya lekat-lekat. Tubuhnya gemetar oleh api kemarahan yang mencapai ubun-ubunnya dan mendidih.

"Siapa dia? Apa dia berasal dari keluarga konglomerat? Seseorang berdarah biru?" Sakura secara otomatis memberondong Mebuki dengan pertanyaan. Kalimatnya agak sulit dipahami karena dia terlalu cepat berbicara.

Dia bisa merasakan penghinaan terang-terangan dalam nada bicara putrinya, yang agak tidak biasa karena sebagian besar waktu belum pernah melihat Sakura bersikap seperti itu.

Haruno Mebuki menghela napas panjang, berdiri. Mau tak mau Sakura ikut bangkit, menyejajarkan dirinya di depan sang ibu.

Setelah keheningan yang mematikan cukup lama, akhirnya wanita _single parent _itu angkat bicara.

"Aku hanya akan memberitahumu ini ... dia punya anak perempuan seusiamu."

"AKU MENENTANGNYA," sela Sakura skeptis.

Mebuki melipat tangan di depan dada, mengambil selangkah mendekati anaknya. Ekspresi wanita itu tampak santai, persis setenang air mengalir.

"Apa masalahnya? Aku memberikanmu seorang ayah yang sangat kau butuhkan. Sungguh-sungguh seorang ayah yang akan menyayangimu, Sakura." Penekanan kalimat terakhir tampaknya merujuk pada Kizashi.

"JANGAN PURA-PURA MELAKUKAN INI DEMI AKU!" bentak Sakura. Matanya membeliak, dan rasanya susah sekali mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tertahan di benaknya selama ini.

Mebuki meradang mendengar nada keras Sakura. Ketenangannya tiba-tiba hilang, ia balas melototi gadis muda di depannya.

Sakura terengah-engah. "Aku tidak pernah menginginkannya. Setelah dua tahun mengabaikan aku kenapa Ibu tiba-tiba peduli padaku?" Seringaian sedih terpampang di wajah merah Sakura.

Seketika itu pula Mebuki menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, menghela napas frustasi, anehnya tampak tertekan oleh perkataan Sakura. Tangannya menutupi keningnya yang dihiasi kerutan dalam. "Sakura, berhentilah mencari perkara!"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Ibunya bisa segusar itu.

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai pernikahan ini. Keputusan Ibu sudah bulat."

Meskipun Sakura masih tidak bisa menahan amarahnya, dia memutuskan untuk membiarkan semua ini dulu. Terlepas dari betapa ia ingin memiliki keluarga utuh, bukan berarti punya ayah tiri ada dalam rencananya.

"Semoga Ibu menikah bukan demi uang," desis Sakura sinis, seolah kalimat itu racun di mulutnya.

Kemudian, Sakura segera pergi meninggalkan sang Ibu dengan tatapan tajam. Membiarkan Mebuki meresap kata-katanya yang sarkastik.

* * *

Berkat Ino yang mengadakan _party _di kediamannya, Sakura bisa melepas lelah bersama teman-temannya tanpa diganggu oleh rutinitas.

Dari kegelapan malam di bulan Maret, Sakura melangkah masuk ke dalam mansion dengan interiornya yang menawan. Yamanaka memiliki perusahan parfum dan bunga yang tersebar di beberapa kota, kesuksesan bisnis mereka hampir sekaya Hyuuga dan Uzumaki meskipun Uchiha tetap nomor 1 di negara ini.

Pesta-pesta remaja yang sesekali diadakan di sini, tapi acara itu diatur sesuai keinginan kedua sahabatnya, Karin dan Sakura.

Untungnya orang tua Ino sedang ada perjalanan bisnis di Yokohama, mengurus perusahaan cabang di kota tersebut.

Sakura mengambil kaleng bir yang disodorkan Ino padanya.

Mereka melintasi ruang tamu tempat meja-meja telah disajikan saat tengah malam bagi para undangan. Dan sepertinya makanan akan dihidangkan sebentar lagi.

Dia bisa mendengar hentakan kaki tarian yang sedang berlangsung persis di ujung lorong yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dengan ruang rekreasi. Melewati para pelayan yang mondar-mandir, keduanya sampai di depan tangga yang menuju lantai dua.

Alih-alih berjalan lurus menuju lorong yang remang-remang dan ikut bergabung ke acara kemeriahan pesta, Sakura dan Ino justru menaiki tangga berhiaskan marmer. Lalu mereka berhenti di sebuah pintu dan memasuki kamar yang sangat luas.

Persis saat kaki Sakura yang ditutupi sandal rumahan menyentuh dinginnya lantai keramik, Uzumaki Karin muncul menerjangnya tanpa pertanda sama sekali.

"Sakura, aku merindukanmu _beib_."

Perempuan itu tertawa ringan, balas menepuk punggung Karin yang lebih tinggi 2 centi darinya.

Ino mendekat setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Yah, bisakah kita menghentikan _lovey dovey scene_ ini? Aku sudah lelah menonton drama sahabat kita di sekolah. _Well_, saking rajinnya si gadis kacamata ini mem_-bully _Yakumo, bukan berarti aku terbiasa menghadapinya," celetuk Ino sinis.

Karin mencebikan bibirnya sebal. Dia segera menarik dan mendudukan Sakura di sofa yang terletak di depan balkon sebelum mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. Sementara Ino berdiri di dekat jendela.

Menyingkirkan tas kecil di pangkuannya, Sakura membuka kaleng bir dan menyesap minuman itu perlahan.

Tak memedulikan lontaran candaan mereka, Sakura menatap kosong hamparan langit malam. "Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan," ujarnya memulai.

Kedua temannya menatap Sakura terkejut dan mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang.

"Bibi Mebuki membuatmu marah lagi?" tanya Ino hati-hati.

"Kalau memang benar, jangan cemas! Kita bisa meyakinkannya untukmu," timpal Karin serius.

Sakura terdiam sesaat, berusaha menenangkan diri atas reaksi sahabatnya. "Ibu ingin menikah."

"Apa?"

"Ya Tuhan."

"Dengan siapa dia menikah?"

"Apa ini semacam lelucon? Ini tidak lucu sama sekali," protes Ino, "kenapa dia memilih untuk menikah lagi?"

"Sakura, kau tidak serius 'kan?"

"Aku serius." Ia tersenyum dingin, tapi tetap diam saat mereka berusaha mengeluarkan kata-kata supaya menenangkan Sakura.

Karin menghela napas gusar. "Kupikir bibi Mebuki tidak pernah berkencan. Bagaimana dia bisa memutuskan untuk menikah?"

Gadis itu menghempaskan punggungnya. "Dalam dua bulan dia akan menikahi seorang konglomerat. Betapa menyebalkannya hidupku," desah Sakura gusar.

Sedepresi apa pun Sakura, mereka tahu ia bukan orang yang mudah tercubit perasaannya. Gadis merah muda itu lebih sering melampiaskan kesedihannya pada alkohol atau menganggu orang yang tidak disukainya.

Ino dan Karin saling berpandangan sebelum Ino memaksa Sakura berdiri dan menyeretnya ke lantai dansa.

"Ino," rengek Sakura.

Ino berdecak acuh tak acuh. "Diamlah! Kau akan berterima kasih pada kami setelah ini."

Lampu laser berwarna-warni menerangi ruangan dari setiap sudut. Semua orang bersorak dan menari dengan teman-teman mereka. Sejujurnya Sakura tidak terlalu suka keramaian. Dibandingkan pesta seperti ini, ia lebih suka pesta kecil-kecilan yang diadakan hanya bersama Ino dan Karin. Seperti pesta ulang tahunnya. Tapi kali ini dia datang untuk menghargai Ino.

Gadis berambut panjang yang digerai asal itu bisa mendengar musik yang semakin keras bergema melalui lorong sempit. Dia melayangkan pandangan ke setiap pelosok ruangan dan mereka berhenti di sudut yang lebih sepi.

Bantal-bantal bulu berwarna merah tua tersedia di setiap sofa cokelat pekat yang diletakkan jauh dari speaker dan tempat DJ memainkan musik sehingga tak terlalu mengganggu percakapan. Dan di situlah mereka duduk.

Sakura menghempaskan punggungnya, minum bir kalengan dalam sekali teguk. "Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan pengganti ayah." Ia terhenti, memilin rambutnya yang _pink _bergelombang. "apa kalian pikir ibuku menyukainya?"

Karin dan Ino saling mengerling dalam diam, tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana.

"Aku benci ibu, tapi di sisi lain aku juga menyayanginya. Ibu orang yang paling kubutuhkan sekalipun dia tidak mampu memberikannya padaku." Sakura tersenyum pahit. "Ah, lebih tepatnya dia masih merangkak di lubang bernama kesedihan atas pernikahannya yang gagal. Dunia berputar dan dia berada di bawahnya, merenungkan sesuatu yang tidak aku pahami. Seperti biasa ibu suka sekali mengorbankan orang lain demi dirinya sendiri."

Perempuan malang itu masih mengoceh tentang hidupnya yang hambar bersama Mebuki.

Ino memainkan gelasnya sambil menatap iba, sementara Karin menggenggam tangan sahabatnya yang dingin. Pasti Sakura sudah mabuk. Banyak bicara sama sekali bukan gayanya.

"Akan semakin buruk jika dibiarkan. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang." Ino mengumumkan. Dia khawatir gadis itu berbuat sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan tanpa sadar.

Semburan tawa Karin mengundang tatapan heran dari si pirang.

"Tidak bisa. Kita kemari untuk bersenang-senang, bukan mengeluhkan hidup kita yang penuh _bullshit_!" desis Karin sarkastik.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau punya ide untuk menyembuhkan hatiku?" tanya Sakura sambil menggoyangkan kedua alisnya.

Ino mengerang. Ini pasti merepotkan.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Karin yang balas menyeringai setan.

Ia bersumpah, bisa melihat tanduk di atas kepala merah Karin.

.

A/N : makasih yg udah rnr

Yukocham : Bosen soalnya liat Sakura yg jd lemah mulu wkwkwk makanya di sini Sakura kubuat rada galak. Kalo Yakumo, dia emg muka dua. Tp blm keliatan di awal2

Tulangkering : Trim's banyak :)


	3. Sok Pahlawan

A/N : ga berpikir bakalan mengupdate dlm waktu yg lama

Maaf :(

Thanks for review

Bab 3 : Sok pahlawan

_Mengaku cemburu itu memalukan, tapi berbohong lebih menyedihkan_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka bertiga menari bersama. Saling menghentakkan tubuh mengikuti musik.

Sampai Sakura melihat sesosok pria yang sangat dibencinya, orang yang baru masuk itu adalah Sasuke. Pria itu memandang berkeliling seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

Mengetahui apa yang bakal terjadi jika dia menemukannya, terutama dalam keadaan mabuk dan gila seperti ini, Sakura langsung memanjat lantai atas dan bersembunyi di bilik toilet.

Dua orang wanita yang sedang berdandan di depan cermin menatapnya skeptis karena terganggu oleh suara pintu yang didobraknya. Membuatnya balik memelototi mereka berdua.

"Apa?" desisnya dingin, sinis, dengan aura gelap. Sontak mereka kembali melakukan aktivitas sebelumnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Sasuke yang masih berburu Sakura segera menemukan sosok pirang yang tak asing, dia menghampiri Ino dan menarik bagian belakang kemejanya, menarik perempuan itu ke sudut yang agak sepi.

"Hei! Apa kau sudah gila! Aku bukan anak kucing, berengsek!" Ino menepis tangan siempunya. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan ketika mengetahui sang pelaku adalah _frienemy_ Sakura, ia langsung tersenyum lebar seperti orang sinting.

Mendekatkan wajahnya pada lelaki itu. "Aah Sasuke-_chan _ternyata. Ada apa kau kemari? Tidak biasanya datang ke pestaku," serunya, agak menggoda. Dia terkikik dalam hati karena sudah tahu apa yang diinginkan pria itu tapi toh bermain sedikit dengannya tidak akan sakit.

Tanpa mengindahkan panggilan menggelikan yang diberikan Ino, Sasuke menjauhkan kepalanya dan berdeham menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. **Tidak**. Ia tidak malu melihat paras cantik Ino dari dekat, tapi karena alasan lain. Sejujurnya dia sedikit malu mengatakan ini. Harga dirinya dipertaruhkan.

"Dimana Sakura? Bibi Mebuki memanggilku dan bertanya tentangnya."

_Kenapa bibi menghubungi Sasuke alih-alih Sakura sendiri? Apa dia sedang membual?!_—pikir Ino curiga.

Ia sudah merasakan firasat buruk di perutnya setelah mendengar kabar mengenai pernikahan Mebuki. Dan firasatnya belum pernah salah.

Tapi, tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya mengingat Ino tidak ada hubungan apa pun mengenai masalah tersebut. Dia cuma sahabat Sakura, bukan saudaranya, walau secara teknis Ino menganggap Sakura sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Sebelum sempat menjawab, suara cempreng seseorang yang familier membuat perhatian keduanya teralihkan.

"Apa kau tidak bisa diam? Kenapa selalu mengikutiku seperti anak ayam?"

"Omong kosong, aku tidak mengikutimu sama sekali. Dasar wanita."

"APA? SIALAN, KAU MAU MERASAKAN TINJUKU, HAH?"

Pria bergigi tajam itu bersenandung santai, sama sekali tidak menanggapi ancaman Karin.

"Karin, Suigetsu, bisakah kalian satu kali saja tidak membuat keributan di pestaku?!" sindir Ino cemberut.

"Sasuke-kun!" Gadis merah itu memekik saat melihat laki-laki yang terkenal di sekolah tersebut. Ia hendak merangkul Sasuke, namun lelaki itu telah lebih dulu menghindar.

Ino mengulum bibirnya menahan tawa. Sedangkan Suigetsu memandang tak suka pada Sasuke.

Karin tak ambil pusing, ia pura-pura mengambil dua potong kue di atas meja, memberikannya satu pada si pirang. "Omong-omong, untuk apa kau di sini? Tidak biasa ketika Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak suka acara seperti ini datang kemari."

Walaupun tersinggung, Sasuke hanya mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" celetuk Ino sambil menunjuk Sasuke menggunakan garpu plastiknya, menyebabkan mereka memandangnya bingung. "dia ingin menyeret Sakura dan menjadikannya sebagai tahanan di rumahnya." Dia mengatakan itu seolah itu hal yang biasa baginya, tapi lain dengan sahabat merahnya, gadis itu tersedak kuenya sendiri karena tidak menyangka Ino akan mengungkapkan hal yang vulgar di depan orang seperti Sasuke.

Berbuat baik, Suigetsu segera mengambilkan air untuknya.

Wajah Sasuke definisi dari ceri busuk, saking malunya tanpa sadar ia bertanya dengan nada tinggi. "Dimana Sakura? Ibunya meneleponku karena dia belum pulang."

"OH MY GOD! TIDAK! BAYIKU HILANG ... SAKURA-KYUN" Tanpa diduga Ino berteriak histeris—mengejutkan dua orang yang melihat tingkah gilanya—mencari sekeliling dan pergi untuk mendorong kerumunan acak orang-orang di lantai dansa. Persis seperti mama bear yang kehilangan baby bear.

"Yah ... itu dramatis. Jangan anggap aku kenal dia," Karin facepalm, sedikit malu terhadap sikap menyedihkan Ino.

Berkat gadis itu yang pergi tiba-tiba, Sasuke mengarahkan kemarahannya pada Karin. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi?" bentak Sasuke.

Yang dimarahi sibuk terpana, sama sekali belum memproses apa yang sedang terjadi.

Sasuke bergegas mencari keberadaan Sakura di dalam klub yang sangat ramai.

Dengan gerakan yang sengaja dilambat-lambatkan, gadis merah muda merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan dan memoles lipstik di bibirnya. Kedua perempuan menyebalkan tadi sudah pergi, kini tinggal dirinya sendiri di sini. Ia melirik jam yang bertengger cantik di pergelangan tangannya.

"Baru sepuluh menit. Haruskah aku keluar dan menemui mereka?" gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Suara dobrakan pintu sontak mengejutkan Sakura yang tengah sibuk membereskan peralatan make up-nya.

"Berengsek, kenapa kau bertingkah seperti hyena!"

Ia tak henti memaki orang sinting itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari barang berharga miliknya. Selagi ia mengoceh, bahunya ditarik dan ia langsung melihat sosok Sasuke di hadapannya.

Matanya sontak membulat. "Ka-kau sedang apa di sini?"

Namun Sasuke malah balik bertanya. "Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu. Kau sedang apa di tempat seperti ini?" Kemarahan semakin menggelapkan matanya yang hitam.

"Darimana kau tahu aku ada di sini? Siapa yang memberitahumu?" tanya Sakura kaku. Entah hanya perasaannya atau aura Sasuke tiba-tiba agak menyeramkan.

Sasuke menghela napas, mengusap rambut bagian depannya untuk berjuang tidak mengeluarkan emosinya melalui kata-kata. "Itu bukan masalah, yang penting sekarang kita harus bicara, berdua."

Sakura hendak melarikan diri, namun Sasuke terlampau mendahuluinya, mengunci pintu dan memojokkan Sakura di dinding toilet. Tinggi tubuhnya yang mengesankan praktis menjulang di atas perempuan yang lebih kecil.

Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya gugup, hingga Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura agar bertatapan dengan bola matanya yang sukses membuat perempuan merah muda itu sesak napas.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau coba lakukan." Suara pria itu serak dan rendah, sedikit condong ke arahnya. Karena tindakannya, dia bisa mencium aroma cologne-nya, yang berbau begitu diinginkan dan bagus.

"Dan apa itu?" Dia takut kehadirannya yang mengintimidasi dan tatapan tajamnya digabungkan. Matanya tampak seolah-olah bersinar di kegelapan ruangan, dan fokus tepat ke arahnya.

Rahangnya mengeras ketika dia mengamati penampilan Sakura. "Apakah kau sudah gila? Banyak laki-laki di sini dan kau benar-benar berjalan-jalan seperti—"

"Seperti apa? Makanan ringan" tantang gadis itu, menukik alisnya, dia tidak suka kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

Pada saat itu, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri. "Ya. Harimau yang akan mencabik-cabik dan memakanmu, lalu menikmati melakukannya."

Yang dimarahi jelas telah terpengaruh dengan ini. Sakura paling benci jika ada yang mengaturnya tanpa tahu kondisinya. Siapa dia sehingga dia harus menuruti perintahnya? Apakah bahkan dia tahu apa yang terjadi pada rumah tangga keluarganya?

"Memangnya apa hakmu berkata ini dan itu? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. **Kau selalu tidak**, bukan?" desis Sakura dengan napas terengah-engah menahan gelombang amarah yang memenuhi dadanya.

Seringai terbentang di wajah pemuda itu, tapi Sakura tidak tahu bahwa rasanya sakit ketika kenyataan bahwa orang yang dia sayangi ternyata tidak mempercayainya. "Tidak heran kau seperti ini, kau menggunakan kesempatan pesta kotor ini untuk tidur dengan pria asing."

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau tahu semuanya, Sasuke." Wajah Sakura memerah marah saat dia melemparkan tangannya darinya. "karena itu akan membunuhmu," ancam Sakura dengan racun di ujung lidahnya.

* * *

Yakumo mengambil bukunya di bawah laci, ia terlihat lesu dan muram. Wajahnya pucat dan pipinya sedikit tirus. Selama seminggu terakhir dia menjalani diet ringan, meskipun tubuhnya terlihat baik-baik saja, entah sudah keberapa kalinya Sara dan antek-anteknya memanggilnya babi.

Sampai datang tiga orang siswi yang tak ingin dia lihat tiba-tiba masuk menghampirinya. Sara, Hotaru, dan Kin.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sara melompat duduk ke meja Yakumo.

Sambil memelintir ujung rambut merahnya, seperti biasa gadis itu mengunyah permen karet dan menatap rendah Yakumo yang mulai gemetaran di tempat duduknya. Bahkan seakan takut untuk menarik napas.

"_Girls,_ bukankah dia terlalu rajin untuk seekor anak kucing?" sindir Sara, mulai provokasi.

Kin terkekeh menanggapi. Bibirnya yang diwarnai lipstik merah muda menyeringai lebar. Sementara Hotaru hanya memperhatikan teman-temannya dalam diam, dia tidak terlalu tertarik menyerang secara verbal, Hotaru lebih suka menerkam mangsa yang dibencinya tanpa banyak bicara.

Kesal karena tidak ditanggapi, Sara mengambil buku yang sedang dibaca Yakumo, gadis cokelat itu hendak mengambilnya, namun Sara semakin menjauhkan tangannya dan membaca.

Dia mendengus menahan tawa meskipun sorot matanya terlihat kesal, memperlihatkan pada teman-temannya yang lain apa yang membuatnya geram.

Persis di bagian belakang bukunya, tertulis sebuah kalimat:

_Sasuke,_

_Tolong temui aku di atap setelah pulang sekolah. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu._

Kin mendengus kasar begitu melihat nama orang yang akrab, terutama Yakumo mengajukan sebuah tawaran yang sangat klise.

Yakumo hendak mengirimkan note tersebut hari ini, setelah sekian lama ia menunggu mentalnya siap untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Dan seperti kata ramalan di televisi, hari ini hari keberuntungannya.

Namun lamunannya buyar ketika gadis berambut hitam tertentu mendorong pundaknya. "Apa hakmu menyukai Sasuke? Dia tidak cocok dengan perempuan bermuka dua sepertimu."

Yakumo menelan ludah kasar begitu suasana bertambah menegangkan. Dia melirik ke sekeliling kelas karena takut ada yang mendengarkan, namun ia bisa bernapas lega karena teman sekelas sepertinya sedang makan siang di kantin.

Ia dengan tergagap membela diri. "Me-memangnya kalian tidak berbeda denganku? Apa karena ayahmu jaksa, kau selalu mencampuri urusanku?"

Kin, Sara, bahkan Hotaru menghela napas tidak percaya.

Akhirnya kedok seorang Kurama Yakumo terungkap. Mereka bertiga sama sekali tak menyangka perempuan sok lemah itu bakalan membalas. Tapi, setelah diingat-ingat, tempo hari juga dia melawan balik Karin.

Kali ini giliran Hotaru yang maju menggertaknya. Dia tidak tahan lagi dan langsung mendorong bahu Yakumo yang masih terdiam di bangkunya.

"APA? BILANG APA KAU TADI?" teriakan amukannya mengisi kesunyian ruang kelas yang sepi.

Bibir Yakumo menipis, keringat dingin muncul di pelipisnya, jika dia sekali lagi melakukan perlawanan, kepalanya akan hilang. Dia tahu Hotaru tidak menyukai Sasuke, namun Hotaru sangat benci keberadaannya di sekolah ini. Karena seperti alasan semua orang di sini, Yakumo terlalu dianggap istimewa oleh para guru, sehingga selalu dibela oleh mereka. Sedangkan yang lain tidak.

Lagipula, Hotaru adalah orang yang tak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, serentak mereka semua menoleh dan mendapati Sakura bersama kedua sahabatnya masuk ke dalam kelas.

Yakumo setidaknya berharap Sakura akan membelanya karena gadis itu tidak pernah mengganggu orang lain. Walaupun ia kasar sehingga tidak ada yang berani menggertaknya, Sakura tak seperti teman-temannya yang sering menindas orang lemah di sekolah.

Akan tetapi, yang terjadi justru membuatnya kecewa. Sakura hanya meliriknya sekilas, lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya sendiri. Wajahnya dingin seperti biasa, aura gelap terpancar dari dirinya yang kian membuat suasana makin tegang.

Bertindak masa bodoh, Ino merangkul bahu Sakura, namun gadis merah muda itu segera menamparnya.

Membuat gadis pirang tersebut mengelus tangannya yang agak nyeri. "Kau kenapa sih? Sejak tadi marah-marah terus!" gerutu Ino manyun.

Karin mengiyakan. "Apa kau sedang datang bulan? Atau Naruto mencuri celana dalammu lagi?"

Mendengar kalimat tak masuk akal Karin, Ino tanpa segan memukul belakang kepala merahnya.

"HEI! SAKIT TAHU!"

"Terima kasih, kau benar-benar tidak membantu," sindirnya menatap sinis.

Melihat situasi kembali hening, Sara kembali mengganggu Yakumo.

"Hei, pecundang!"

Ia berteriak cukup keras hingga mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dan yang lain.

"Apa kau masih berniat melakukannya?" tanya Kin tajam. Telunjuk lentiknya kali ini menunjuk dahi di antara mata Yakumo yang masih melihat ke meja. Tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa, terutama kini kehadiran Karin yang membuatnya semakin gemetaran.

Hotaru menarik rambut cokelat Yakumo, memaksanya untuk mendongak dan melihat pancaran kebencian yang amat sangat dari mata mereka. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, perempuan malang itu akan mati seketika.

Kemarahan Sara sudah diujung tanduk, bila mana ia menyiksa lebih ekstrim, maka dirinya bisa ada dalam masalah. Terutama gadis manja yang dia bully saat ini. Tapi, hanya kali ini Sara membiarkannya lolos.

"Jika sekali lagi kau membalas perkataanku, aku takkan segan-segan membunuhmu." Suaranya rendah dan penuh ancaman, emosinya mencapai batas maksimal ketika tangannya yang menggenggam buku Yakumo bergetar berbahaya.

Dengan sekali hentakan Sara mencabut kertas, menyobeknya menjadi potongan yang kecil-kecil lalu melempar confetti tersebut di atas kepala Yakumo.

Kin melipat tangannya di depan dada, mendengus menahan tawa puas saat mengawasi napas gadis itu bertambah cepat karena ketakutan yang menenggelamkannya.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali? Sudah kukatakan, **kau** **tidak bisa, tidak boleh**, berkencan dengan Sasuke."

"APA?!" pekik dua siswi di sisi lain secara bersamaan, mengejutkan Sara dan antek-anteknya.

Mereka segera menghampiri meja Yakumo.

"Apa dia bilang? Kau menyukai Sasuke?" Karin mengernyit jijik sambil menjiwir rambut cokelat Yakumo. Sara hanya mengangkat dagunya angkuh ke arah Yakumo, tidak repot-repot menanggapi pertanyaan retoris Karin.

Ino mengambil bagian kali ini. Dia berdiri di antara Kin dan Sara, memandang rendah pada gadis yang sedang terpojok.

Dia menepuk sebelah pipi Yakumo sambil tersenyum angkuh. "Huh? Anak buangan sepertinya menyukai Uchiha Sasuke? Kau sama sekali tidak pantas untuknya. _Anak buangan_ ..." Logat _british_-nya keluar tanpa ia sadari, lagipula Ino memang blasteran Inggris dan Jepang.

Tubuh Yakumo menegang, nada suara Ino terdengar tidak seperti Ino yang dia kenal. Kepalanya mendongak untuk bertemu matanya yang memancarkan emosi tenang dan agak meremehkan. Selama ini Ino selalu diam, hanya berdiri di belakang Karin sama halnya Hotaru. Tapi kini dia tidak yakin apa akan tetap seperti itu.

Sara yang tidak tahan atas heningnya Yakumo, lantas habis kesabaran, dia membentaknya sambil mendorong kening Yakumo berkali-kali.

"Sadarlah! Kau tidak pantas bersanding bersama orang sepertinya. Yang pantas itu orang seperti aku. Bahkan kau sama sekali tidak bisa membela dirimu sendiri."

Merasakan tekanan depresi yang tumbuh, perutnya terasa melilit menghadapi begitu banyak penindas secara bersamaan.

Sakura menghela napas. Dia sudah lelah untuk mengamati teman-temannya bekerja sama dengan Sara—sebenarnya Karin dan Sara adalah saingan sekaligus mantan teman—lucunya membully korban yang sama, bahkan gadis merah muda tersebut tidak peduli bilamana Yakumo menangis atau bahkan bunuh diri. Yang dia inginkan hanya tidur di kasur empuknya, melupakan kata-kata kejam Sasuke, pernikahan ibunya, dan hanya kehidupannya yang membosankan.

Dia ingin sesuatu yang menarik.

"Oh, Sasuke!" pekik Sara sambil bangkit dari posisinya dan menghampiri seorang laki-laki yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat duduknya sendiri. Secara terang-terangan tak mengacuhkan dua orang gadis yang mulai mengerumuninya, meneriakkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas dan membuat kepalanya makin sakit.

Dia bersikeras untuk tidak pernah melihat ke arah Sakura yang berdiri mematung tanpa ekspresi, gadis berambut merah muda sibuk memperhatikan Kurama yang memandang lelaki itu.

Ino menatap antara sahabatnya serta Sasuke bolak-balik. Sedikit heran saat mereka bertingkah seakan tidak saling kenal. Biasanya tiap kali melihat Sakura bersama wajah cemberutnya yang biasa, Sasuke akan terus mengganggu hingga membuatnya marah padanya dan masa bodoh jika gadis itu memukulinya.

Itu pemandangan yang hangat untuk diingat. Makanya, aneh rasanya melihat Sasuke bersikap begini. Lain lagi dengan Sakura yang masih keras kepala, dia tidak mau mengampuni pria itu begitu mudah.

Ino mendesis, dia pikir dia tahu semuanya, tapi nyatanya Sakura masih tertutup pada mereka.

Ia memikirkan sebuah ide yang bakalan membuat mereka berdua berbaikan.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kalian berdua berkencan?"

Karin dan Sakura menatap Ino bingung oleh sarannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Siapa?" tanya Karin.

Gadis berambut pirang tersenyum miring, dia memindahkan kakinya hingga berhadapan lurus dengan Sakura. "Kau dan Sasuke ... berkencan. Kalian berdua terlihat cocok bersama. Selain itu, kau tidak pernah peduli soal 'cinta atau hal-hal romantis' lainnya." Menjentikkan kedua jarinya di antara wajah mereka.

Alih-alih terkesan, Sakura justru memutar matanya sinis. "Jika aku tidak peduli semua omong kosong itu, kenapa kau menghubungkan aku dengannya?"

Meski begitu, bukan hanya Yakumo yang mendengarkan, bocah laki-laki yang jadi bahan pembicaraan pun ikut menguping.

"Lagipula aku tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan hal bodoh." Sakura kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan langkah yang anggun dan arogan, tidak terlihat dibuat-buat.

Sasuke menyembunyikan mulutnya yang menyeringai tipis. Langsung menemukan pemikiran itu menyenangkan.

Ino sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh sindiran Sakura. Malahan, dia dan Karin kini gencar membujuk sahabat _pink_ mereka.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Sasuke? Dia terus menatapmu seakan-akan punya dosa padamu."

"Berisik, Ino _bitch_! Aku bersumpah kau lama-lama seperti babi yang melahirkan gajah!"

Ino terengah-engah dipanggil babi sementara dia punya tubuh yang langsing oleh Sakura. Tapi alih-alih marah, dia justru memeluk gadis itu dan memeriksa wajahnya. "Apa yang salah denganmu? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering mengumpat? Bayiku yang polos sudah tidak suci lagi."

Karin ikut bermain. Sambil menaikkan kacamata ke jembatan hidungnya, dia berdeham dan memalsukan suara detektif palsu. "Sepertinya ada iblis yang mempengaruhi tubuhnya. Kita harus melakukan pengusiran setan."

"APA? IBLIS? APA ITU SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS?"

"WAH! IDE BAGUS, AKU AKAN MEMASUKKAN KANEKI KEN SEBAGAI MUSUH!"

"KEN-KUN, SELAMATKAN ANAKKU YANG MALANG INI!" pekik Ino seraya menekan kedua pipi Sakura hingga membuat mulutnya seperti ikan. Dan segera gadis merah muda itu menampar tangan Ino, meninggalkan mereka berdua bermain drama sambil mengejarnya.

"SAKURA TUNGGU AKU!"

"ANAKKU, JANGAN TINGGALKAN IBUMU TERSAYANG!"

"Astaga ... apa yang kulakukan sampai punya teman seidiot ini."

* * *

A/N : aku akan membalas review lewat pm ya


End file.
